Unwelcome Visitor
by breakingfree05
Summary: Shane does something no one ever thought he would do. While everything settles down someone from Claire's past shows up. Someone she never thought she would see again. What is she to do? What about Shane? Takes place after Kiss Of Death.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction. I have had this idea for awhile. I sort of know where I want to go with it but any insight will be welcome. The only this is this will the completely third person. Thanks for reading and please review**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Morganville Vampires or the characters as much as I wish I did. Only the new ones that will be added in this story are mine. Also only this plot is mine. Only Rachel Caine owns the true plots and stories. For this alone she is awesome **** ****

Chapter One

It has started out as a normal week for Clairee. Get up and go to class about 7 every morning. Deal with Monica being her bitchy self (she was **still** pissed that Michael, Eve, Shane and Clairee had gotten to leave Morganville for a week and go to Dallas. She didn't know that most of that time was spent fighting sick vampires). Then, head over to the lab to work with Mrynin around 3 every afternoon until about 5 or 6. Then go home to eat with her housemates/friends and boyfriend; Goth girl Eve Rosser, vampire and landlord Michael Glass (also Eve's boyfriend), and awesome, way hot, and perfect boyfriend Shane Collins. After supper they would hang out for a little while watching movies or playing the latest zombie video game Shane could get his hands on. After a while Claire would head up to her room to study, but that normally only lasted a total of 15 – 20 minutes before Shane would come up and claim her complete attention for the rest of the night. This was her normal daily routine.

"So where did it all go wrong?" Claire asked herself. "Oh, yeah, on Friday."

Shane had the day off so Mrynin, her lovable but most of the time crazy vampire-boss, had given her the day off. He did it sometimes when Shane was off so they could spend more time together. Claire had told Shane this so he would know she would be home about 3:30.

She was thinking how nice it was going to be to have the afternoon to spend alone with Shane. Eve didn't get off until 6 and Michael would be asleep if he was even home. This was fresh on her mind when she walked in the front door Friday afternoon so she knew something was up right away. 1) Shane wasn't waiting in the front porch as usual and 2) Michael was up and sitting in his favorite chair when Claire walked into the living room. To put Claire even more on edge Michael wasn't even playing his guitar.

"Hey, Michael, what are you doing up?"

"Hey, Claire, how was school?" He chose to ignore her question completely.

"It was fine. You know the usual. Where is Shane?"

Michael didn't say anything, just kept looking out the window at every little noise.

"Michael! Didn't you hear what I just said? I'm getting my nose pierced, maybe my eyebrow too. I am also getting a tattoo on my a-"

Michael jumped up then, "No you are not! I will lock you in your room if you are serious!"

"Chill out, Michael." Claire was having a hard time not laughing. "I was just saying that to get your attention. What I really said was where is Shane at?"

"He is at work."

"No he isn't. It is his day off. That is why I am home. Mryinin gave me the day off too. Shane knows that."

"He got a call and told me that he had to go, but would be back soon."

Shane walked in the front door at that moment. He went straight to Claire, gave her a kiss that left her breathless, and hugged her while burying his face in her hair. Claire knew right then something was majorly wrong, but didn't ask. She knew Shane would tell her when he was ready. Michael stayed downstairs with them, and he and Shane got to work kicking zombie butt.

"It is going to be a long night." Claire told herself as she went to get something to drink for her and Shane.

Claire was right about the night being a long one. They had decided on tacos for supper, so it was Claire who cooked it. Usually Shane would stay in the kitchen with her, but tonight he sat on the couch talking with Michael. When Eve got home she went straight into the kitchen to talk to Claire.

"What is going on?"

"Hi Eve, how was your day? Mine was fine. Thanks for asking."

Eve rolled her eyes and asked again, "What is going on?"

This made Claire nervous, "What do you mean, Eve? What happened to make you think something is going on?"

"Well, first of all, Shane come into Common Grounds today and went to talk with Oliver without even speaking to me. It was like I wasn't even there. Then, when I walked in just now he and Michael were talking until I walked into the living room. Then they just got quiet and Shane just looked at me. No smartass remarks or anything. That is when you know something is wrong."

"I don't know what it is. Shane was gone when I got home. Since he got back he has stayed around Michael like he doesn't want to be alone with me. I know he will tell me when he is ready, until then there is nothing I can do about it."

"Oh, ok. Sorry to flip out on you like that."

"No problem. I know how you are." Claire told Eve as she went to tell the boys supper was ready. They ate mostly in silence. Michael asked Claire and Eve about their days. Nothing had happened with Claire and Eve didn't bring up about Shane coming into the shop so there wasn't much to say. After supper Shane suggested they watch a movie together. That was when Claire knew he really didn't want to be alone with her. She sat through 3 hours of "Avatar" not really paying much attention. She was too busy trying to figure out what she had done to make Shane mad at her. From the glances Eve kept throwing their way, she was too.

When the movie was over Shane made no move to get up, even when Michael and Eve went upstairs. After waiting a few minutes Claire finally stood up. "I am heading upstairs. You can join me if you like."

She leaned down and gave him a kiss that let him know more would come if he did go upstairs with her. She went to her room and waited for a while. Shane never came up. She finally decided to take a shower. She got her clothes and headed to the bathroom, worrying the whole time. Shane's behavior was really starting to scare her. She stood under the water until it turned cold. When she stepped back into the hallway she saw the lights were off downstairs. _Guess Shane decided to go to bed_ Claire thought. Well, she wasn't going to throw herself at him by going to his room. She sighed and walked to her room, more hurt than anything. Shane acted like she wasn't even home today. She opened her door and cut her light on. When she turned around she about screamed. Shane was lying on her bed.

"Are you okay?" He asked while laughing at her

"You scared the crap out of me! What do you think?"

"Well, you told me I could join you so here I am. You were in the shower so I decided to make myself comfortable."

"I waited around for like 30 minutes and you never came up so I decided to take a bath."

"Sorry, I had something I needed to do. Now come here. I do believe I felt a promise in that kiss."

Claire just smiled and climbed in bed. If Shane seemed distant downstairs, now it was like he couldn't get enough of her fast enough. Of course, this only made her want him more. It was a while before they went to sleep. Claire still didn't know what had Shane so distant downstairs, but she wasn't about to kill the mood by asking him. Shane acted like there was nothing else besides Claire and she loved every minute of it. Right before she fell asleep she heard Shane whisper, "I love you and always will. Please remember that in the months to come."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Ok for now on I will post on my profile when I am planning on updating. I will try to let you know a couple of days ahead so that you can know when to keep a lookout. Also I forgot to put this in the last chapter. This story takes place after Kiss of Death and it does have some spoilers in it if you have not read it yet. Sorry again for not saying that in the last chapter. Also I would like to say thank you to Xenais fox101112 for pointing out that I forgot the e on the end of Claire's name last chapter. I am sorry about missing it that. I did spell it right this time though. Well I hope you enjoy the next chapter**

Claire woke early the next morning. She thought Shane was still asleep, so she tried to quietly get out of bed to go to the bathroom. She hadn't moved far before an arm closed around her, pulling her back. She turned over and saw Shane smiling at her.

"Where do you think you are going? It is Saturday. You have nowhere you have to go to be up this early." He leaned in and gave her a deep kiss.

"I have to use the bathroom, Shane." Claire laughed when they came up for air. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

"I have been up for a while watching you sleep. And just to let you know, I don't plan on letting you out of my sight at all this weekend."

"Not even to go to the bathroom? Shane that is kind of gross, just so **you** know."

"Okay, I will give you that, but anything else I am on you like white on rice, baby."

Claire couldn't help but laugh as she got her things and went into the bathroom. It had been so long since anyone had said that around her. If it had been anyone else who said that said that she would have rolled her eyes, but with Shane it sounded cute. She got a shower and just pulled her hair back. She decided not to let how Shane acted yesterday ruin this weekend. When she got back to her room Shane was getting up to get his bath.

"I will go put coffee on while you are in the shower. When you get done why don't you pick out something for us to watch?"

"Okay, I can do that. Oh, and Claire?" When she turned to look at him, he continued, "Remember I love you now and always."

"Awww, I love you now and always also." She walked over and gave him another kiss that had her thinking about staying in the bedroom all day. As she went into the kitchen she was on cloud nine. That is until Eve came in and asked a question.

"Did you ever find out what was bugging Shane yesterday?"

"Thanks for the buzz kill, Eve." Claire had to laugh though.

"What?"

"Nothing and no I didn't. Shane seems fine this morning so I'm not going to ask him. I don't want to put him back in that mood again."

"Oh, okay. If it isn't bothering you then I will forget about it. Hey want to go shopping today? Michael says he is taking me out tonight and I need something to wear."

Shane walked in through the door as Eve asked her. "Not happening this weekend, Eve. I called dibs on **my** girlfriend all weekend. So go by yourself."

"Eve you have plenty of clothes to wear, not that they will be staying on long anyway." Claire told her with a wink.

"True." With that Eve walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey what movie did you pick?"

"You will love it. I picked "The Crazies"."

"Shane, you know I hate that kind of movies. They always leave me a bundle of nerves."

"I know, but this way you will wind up in my lap quicker, not that we will be watching much of it anyway."

"To quote Eve- True."

Claire didn't remember much of the movie. True to his word, she wound up in Shane's lap and they used the time for making out. When Shane wasn't kissing her his eyes were roaming her face as if to memorize it. Of course, she was doing the same thing. By the time the movie was over it was lunch time. They were still locked in each other's arms when they heard a grumpy, "Get a room."

"I guess Michael is up." Claire pouted while Shane just laughed.

"What do you want for lunch?"

"You."

"Now Shane, don't start nothing you can't finish."

"I can finish it, trust me, but I will wait until we are alone. Let's go fix a sandwich."

They walked into the kitchen where Eve and Michael were talking. "Hey, man. Are yall still going out tonight?"

"Yeah, that is what we were just talking about. We were trying to figure out what time we want to leave. What are you and Claire going to do while we are gone?"

"You know us. We will sit around, talk and play games. That kind of stuff."

Eve rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. If you say so." Michael didn't say anything.

Claire's phone started playing the theme from "Jaws" at that moment. "That would be Mrynin. I wonder what he wants. I don't remember him asking me to work today."

"Well if he is tell him you are sick. You aren't going anywhere without me."

"Yes, Daddy." Claire ran to catch her phone. "Hello Mrynin."

"Claire, are you at home?"

"Yeah, I, um, can't come in today. I have been up all night, um, sick." She blushed so hard. Man, she hated that she did that even while on the phone.

"Little Claire, calm down. I didn't call to tell you I need you to work. In fact, I called to tell you to take a few weeks off from work. Something has come up and I don't have time to teach you right now."

"But Mrynin, I really need the money. What if I just come in and do some cleaning? I promise I will stay out of your way."

"Relax, little Claire. I will make sure you are paid. This is something that could not be helped

"Thank you, Mrynin. Let me know when I can come back to work."

"I will my little Claire. Oh, I almost forgot. I have someone else who would like to talk to you, hold on."

"Hello, Claire. I hope we didn't catch you at a bad time."

"Hello, Amelie. No, you didn't catch me at a bad time. We were all just trying to figure out what to do today. How may I help you this time?"

"You always have such nice manners. I don't need anything right now, but I will let you know if I do. I was just letting you know I am putting a hold on your studies at the university for a few weeks, until **they **catch up with **you**. Mrynin has shown me what you have learned and you are farther along in your studies than I thought. Don't worry though, this will not affect your grades any. I hope you use your time off wisely, maybe to relax and recover. Goodbye, Claire."

Claire said bye but Amelie was already gone. She just sat on the couch trying to figure out what had just happened when everyone walked into the living room.

"Claire, baby, what is wrong?" Shane always worried about her. Claire told them about her phone call with Mrynin and Amelie They all sat around trying to figure out what it meant, or rather she and Eve did. Michael and Shane didn't say a word. They just sat there staring at each other. After a while Michael stood up and told Eve to pack an overnight bag. He all of a sudden wanted to spend the night somewhere special. Eve jumped up immediately.

"Claire, can you help me?"

"Sure, Eve."

When they got to Eve's room she threw most of her clothes on the bed, looking for something special. "Eve, you are only going to be gone one night. Why all the clothes?"

"I want to find something to wow Michael with both this evening and tonight."

It took them about 20 minutes to find the right clothes. When they got downstairs Michael was ready to go. Everyone said bye and then it was just Shane and Claire sitting on the couch. Shane turned and looked at Claire after a few minutes. It looked like he had something major to say and didn't know how to word it. Claire knew deep down that whatever Shane said would change everything but the way she felt about him. She would always love him. She just never expected him to tell her what he did.

"Claire, I know you have been wondering what happened yesterday. I also know Eve told you I went to Common Grounds to talk to Oliver. I will explain everything but please remember that I love you and that will never change."

"I know that, Shane. I love you too. What do you want to tell me?"

"I am leaving Morganville.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Claire felt like she had been punched in the stomach. She couldn't get a sentence out at first. The only thing she could do is stammer.

"Wha-? W-why? H-how? I mean, I- I don't understand. What did I do wrong? Tell me and I will try to make it right, I promise."

"Claire, calm down. Just breathe, okay. I am going to explain everything. It is nothing that you did. I love you with everything in me. I could never willingly leave you. You are my life and world. Without you there is nothing left for me, understand?"

"Yes, but why tell me you are leaving? What happened? I will go with you anywhere, just let me pack first."

"Claire, I am leaving, but it is only temporarily. As much as I would love to get you out of Morganville, you can't go with me for this. I am leaving to do a job. I said it was temporary, but I don't know how long I will be gone."

"What do you mean a job? Can you start from the beginning, please? I thought I heard you mention something about Oliver. Are you saying you are doing a job for the vampires?"

"Yes, I will tell you everything. Yes, I did mention Oliver. Yes, I am going to be working for the vampires, but only because this is a job only I can do. Yesterday I got a call from Oliver asking me to come to the shop. He said he needed to talk to me about my family. I thought he was talking about y'all. I thought something had happened. It threw me a little when I walked in and saw Eve standing behind the counter, but I knew you would be getting out of class soon and I didn't know if Monica had done something to you. When I got to his office he just told me to follow him and walked through a portal. When I stepped through I was in a meeting room. Amelie and Mrynin were there too. Amelie asked me to sit down and told me she had something very important to talk to me about. Come to find out my dad is still alive. He didn't waste away like he had led everyone to believe after he saved you."

Claire shuddered, remembering when Frank Collins had saved her from being drained by Dean. Of course, after he did only God knows what happened to Dean, he came back and got the jug that Claire's blood had been draining into and just disappeared. She had finally told Shane about that part. No one knew where he was. They had looked everywhere for him. Everyone, even Amelie, had thought he had killed his self because Bishop had turned him into a vampire. Claire shuddered again at the thought of him drinking her blood from that jug. Shane put his arms around her as if he could read her mind.

"Don't worry, Claire. I won't ever let him get near you again. That is why I took this job. Amelie wants me to find my dad. She is afraid that he may try to get another gang together and attack the town. I am going to have to find him and prove I want to kill all the vampires here to get back in. Then I have to get him to come back. It is easier that way to catch him. I will be in contact with Amelie the whole time, but for safety reasons I won't be able to have any contact with you."

Claire felt like she couldn't breathe. Shane was telling her that he was going out of Morganville to find his father. To make matters worse he was telling her that he had to try and get Frank Collins to let him back in on the plan to destroy Morganville. Claire remembered all the times she had seen Shane with his dad. It hadn't been pretty. Mr. Collins was abusive to say the least. He was also crazy. He had wanted to kill Claire from the first time he had met her because, as he saw it, she had took his some away from him. The truth was Shane loved her even then and protected her. She didn't want to think about what would happen when Shane found his dad. The least that would happen is he would believe Shane and beat the crap out of him. The worst was Shane wasn't believed and they killed him. She couldn't let him go. She would talk to Amelie. Get her to get someone else to do it. Shane saw the look on her face and read her mind

"Claire, don't go to Amelie. I am the only one who Dad will trust to let in his inner circle. He has to be stopped. I will have to bring him back. If he is allowed to go through with whatever he is planning he may come back and attack Morganville. I can't take the chance of him doing that, or of him coming after you. He would do that too. Either to get me to prove I was with him completely or to hurt me. Claire, I can't let him do that. Please, try to understand that."

"Okay, Shane, I understand that. I won't go to Amelie or even Mrynin or Oliver for that matter. I do have one more question for you thought."

"What is that?"

"You will come back to me though won't you? Or at least come back to let my know you are okay? I would understand if you decide while you are gone that you don't want to be with me anymore."

Shane looked shocked and hurt. "Claire, don't you remember what I told you when I gave you Alyssa's ring?"

She looked down at the claddagh ring on her right ring finger. She smiled as she remembered. Shane had given it to her right before they left to go to Dallas. It was a secret promise ring. He told her that he didn't know if he could ever get married, but he did know he wanted to be with her. She could never forget that. "Yes Shane, I remember. I could never forget that. I should have never asked that. I am sorry. But what I don't get is why Mrynin and Amelie gave me time off."

"You don't have to apologize. If I was in your place I would probably ask the same thing. I think Amelie and Mrynin are trying to give you time to adjust to this. They know you will be upset and may not want to be around everyone. I think it was kind of nice of them. They were both worried as to how you would take it all. I think you have grown on them, like they look at you as family. I can do this because I know there are loved ones her to look out for you and keep you safe while I am gone, so I can come home to you. I couldn't leave if I didn't know others were here to help you."

"Have you told Michael and Eve?"

"I told Michael last night. That is why I stayed in the living room while you were cooking. I wanted to talk to him about how to tell you. That is why they left today, so I could have time alone with you. He knew we would want to talk it all out. He threw me a little when he said they were spending the night somewhere, but I guess they would want to be alone while he told Eve. Also he knew we would want as much time together while we had it."

"When are you leaving?"

They had a sighting of Dad in Houston yesterday morning, right before sunrise. They want me to start on the trail as soon as possible. They tried to talk me into leaving yesterday, but I wanted a little bit of time with you before I go. They will let me know where he was sighted last when I leave."

"When?"

"I leave early Monday morning. They want me at the boarder right before sunrise."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

That one bit of information was what pushed Claire over the edge. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she and Shane on had around 36 hours to spend together before he left for God knows how long. All she could think about was Shane was leaving her in only 36 hours. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't know how long she laid there in Shane's arms bawling her eyes out, but Shane never tried to stop her and never left her side. Finally after what felt like a year of crying, but in reality was probably only an hour, it dawned on her that she was waiting limited time with Shane crying. Her eyes dried immediately. She sat up, wiped her face, and looked at him.

"Sorry, that was childish of me. I shouldn't have sat her for so long crying."

"Why are you apologizing? You have every right to cry and be upset about this. I know I am. If there was any other way to get this job done I would do it. Are you sure you are okay?" He reached up and used his thumb to wipe away a tear she had missed.

"Yes, I am fine. I know I will cry again, but not now when we have so little time together. I want to spend as much time with you are possible."

"Claire, I love you and I miss you so much. I promise the rest of the time we have alone I won't bring it up again."

They sat there holding each other for awhile. Neither one of them wanted to leave the other's side. They didn't do anything special, just stayed on the couch watching T.V. and talking quietly. Often they would pull each other in and kiss like they would never see each other again, because they both new in the back of their minds that is little problem was a big possibility if something went wrong. Finally the both got hungry since they skipped lunch that to Mrynin calling. They decided to have taco for supper and cook chili tomorrow night for everyone so they needed to go to the store. Eve took her keys with her and probably wouldn't like it if they hotwired her car so they walked to the store. They weren't in a hurry so they took their time, walking slowly and holding hands. They made it to the store and got what they needed with no problems. It was on the way home that they ran into trouble. Right before they passed Common Grounds Monica walked out and headed their way. When she saw them you would have thought she had seen a long lost friend, but Claire knew better. Jennifer and Gina wasn't with her for a change.

"Oh, Claire, I haven't talked to you in ages. How are those new "special" classes working for you, freak?" She made it sound like Claire needed special ed just to walk. "I see you have learned to watch your step so you don't fall down anymore stairs. Shane, just so you know if you ever get tired of babysitting and want a real woman I am always up for the job. You know where to find me. I am willing to show you a real good time."

Shane was about to say something but Claire beat him to it. She was pissed.

"Monica, there is something I have been wanting to say to you. Back the hell off! I am so sick and tired of you thinking you own the world. Just because you have more money than me and you are under contract with Oliver does not mean that I have to lay down and let you walk over me. Yeah, I corrected you a few times on things you should know, but you know what? If you would have taken the time to learn something in school instead of buying your grades with money and sex then maybe I wouldn't have to correct you. I don't give a damn who you are. I will NOT bow down to you. Also, do you know

what you sound like when you keep telling a guy you will sleep with him and in front of his girlfriend for that matter? You may think you sound seductive and hot but you just come off as desperate and sluty. Sure you get guys all the time but those guys could care less who they screw and won't remember your name when they are done with you. Just get over yourself. I don't care what you say or do. I am finished running from you. I just don't care anymore."

Monica just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She didn't say a word. After about a minute Claire reached up, closed Monica's mouth, and walked away. Shane caught up to her and on the way home kept throwing glances her way like he was trying to figure out who she was. Finally she had enough. Before she opened the front door she turned around and looked at him. He had that look again.

"Shane why do you keep looking at me like that?"

"I just am in awe. I have never heard anyone talk to Monica like that. I know plenty of people who want to but don't have the guts. Plus the look on her face was priceless. Eve is going to be pissed that she missed that and we didn't get a picture."

"What? I just wasn't in the mood to deal with a bitch today. I will probably regret it later."

Shane didn't say anything else. He just opened the door, pushed Claire inside, set the bags down, and pulled Claire into a kiss that showed her how proud he was of her. They ate supper and spent the rest of the night in each other's arms not thinking about what was coming on Monday.

**A/N- I just wanted to say sorry this chapter was so short. I wanted the main focus to be how Claire finally told Monica off. That is the way I always picture her when she is getting put in her place. I hate people who think they own you and everything. That was just a little side note ****J **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sunday morning came quietly. Claire laid in bed for a long time just watching Shane sleep. She had realized earlier that this was the last time in a long time, maybe ever, that they would get to just lay around like this. She had laid there for a long time just crying. She had promised Shane she wouldn't cry around him so she got it all out before he woke up. When Shane finally woke up there was no trace that Claire had even been crying. Neither of them wanted to move from each others arms so they were still in bed at lunch time when they heard the front door open and close. Michael and Eve were home but both were fairly quiet.

"I guess Michael told Eve or she would have been banging on your door wanting to know just how last night went."

"You are right. I guess we need to get down there and do some damage control. Let's go."

They both got up and got dressed and headed downstairs. When they got to the bottom Eve was just standing there with a blank look on her face like she didn't know what was going on. When they called her name she turned to look at where the sound came from. Eve had no make-up for a change, her hair wasn't styled, and her eyes were puffy and red like she had been crying all night; which she probably had been. When Eve spotted Shane she ran over and grabbed him in a bear hug while breathing, "Bastard" in his ear.

"Eve, you are choking me. Can you let up on the death grip, please?"

"Sorry, when you weren't down here playing your game I thought you had left without saying good-bye. And, what the hell with not saying anything Friday or yesterday! I was so worried that you were mad at Claire I stayed up all night Friday night trying to figure out a way to help her fix it."

"I'm sorry Eve, but I wanted some time alone with Claire to tell her, but I also wanted to spend time with ya'll before I had to leave. I knew I couldn't keep it in until today so I asked Michael to take you out last night."

"Oh, okay. Well that is fine then, but know this. If you get yourself killed I am bringing you back to life just so I can kill you myself, got it?"

"Aye, aye captain ma'am." He made out like he was going to salute her but just flipped her off. They all hung out in the kitchen while Shane cooked. They ate in the living room. That is when Shane told them about what happened with Monica. Eve was the first one to react. She jumped up and started doing her little victory dance she loved so much.

"It is about time someone put that slut in her place. I just wish I had been there to see it or ya'll had gotten it on video. I would have loved to put it on the internet. Way to go Claire!"

"Eve, you are not helping at all. Shane leaves tomorrow. You know Monica won't let Claire get away with this. Claire, I am proud of you for standing up to Monica, but she is going to have you in her sights for now. When Eve and I aren't around you are going to have to be extra careful. She is not going to let this slide by a long shot. I wish the portals were working again so you could use them, but since you have time off from both school and work we won't have to worry about it for a while. You just need to promise that you won't leave the house without me or Eve for the next few weeks."

"Michael is right, Claire. Please promise me while I am gone that you will watch your back when it comes to Monica, Gina, and Jennifer."

Claire promised both of them that she would be careful and stay away from Monica. That seemed to make everyone happy so they let it drop and changed the subject. They sat around for a long time just talking and sharing stories from their pasts with each other. Claire didn't want the night to end, but she knew Shane had to get up early to be at the boarder. He had told her that they all would go so they could have one last good-bye. Everyone went to bed early. As Claire laid in bed all she could think about was how Monday had come too fast. She laid awake in Shane's arms all night long crying yet again. She thought he was asleep but he listened to her cry knowing there wasn't nothing he could do to stop the tears because this had to be done. He heard Eve crying in Michael's room and knew Michael was feeling the same thing as him. Shane felt horrible because he was the one causing everyone's pain, but he couldn't let his dad run free. That sick man of a father had to be stopped and since he was the one would brought Frank Collins back to town he knew he was the one would had to stop him. He just prayed that he lived through so he could come back to Claire. He wanted nothing to stand in the way of them being together. He vowed after this that nothing would separate the four of them ever again if he had anything to do with it. Where ever they went he would go and he knew it was the same the other way around. He never once worried that Claire would find someone else while he was gone. They both knew that there was no on else they wanted to be with. Neither of them ever mentioned it but they both knew the other was their soul mate. Shane silently laughed at this thought. He was never one to believe in true love and soul mates. He always figured it was best not to get tied down with love in a hellhole like Morganville, but from the second he laid eyes on Claire everything changed. His whole universe revolved around her now. It was like she was his sun. As long as she was alive and in his life then everything would be alright.

No one knew this but the day she called about the room he had been sitting by the phone. He didn't want to talk to another reject about the room that day. He was tired of all the crazies that wanted the room. So when the phone had rang he just let the machine pick up. He was going to delete the message before anyone else could hear it. That was when he heard the voice of an angel on the line. She was calling about the room but sounded like she thought already that she wouldn't get it. Shane had thought that if he had anything to do with it she would live with him until the day he died. The funny thing was that he had been attracted to Claire not from the first time he saw her, but from that first time he heard her voice. After the others had heard the message he said he was going to delete it and he did, but not before he recorded it to his phone so when no one was around he could hear his angel speak again. He knew he had to find her and just meet her. For the first time in his life he didn't just want to meet a girl so they could hook up. He wanted to meet this Claire Danvers and she what went on in her mind. He wanted to find out everything about her that she would tell. Then when that little body of a woman walked in with Eve his world flipped. Before he even knew for sure what her name was as soon as she said hi he knew it was his angel. Then he got a good look at her and saw the bruises. He wanted nothing more than to pull her in his arms and kiss the pain away for her. After of course he pounded the living hell out of the chick who did that to her. For her he would have broken his rule about not hitting chicks. That was another thing. Shane had always thought of the female race as chicks, that is all he would ever call them if he didn't know their name. But with Claire she was never a chick. She was always a woman, even when he found out her age. That had slowed him down quickly about wanting to date her. He had tried to ignore the feelings in him but she was like a magnet and just kept drawing him back to her. He would follow her to the gates of hell if that is what she wanted from him. He was doing this for her. He wanted the world to be safe for her. If he could get away with it he would get rid of Monica. Not because he wanted revenge for what happened to Alyssa, well not anymore. He had come to terms that nothing would ever be done about that and knew Alyssa wouldn't want him to spend his time like that. No he wanted to get rid of Monica for Claire. He knew how that psycho worked and knew that if they were not careful she would be the death of Claire. This is what he thought about all night while Claire tried to quietly cried

Finally when everyone's alarms went off Claire knew that the worst day of her life had finally come.

**A/N- Sorry this chapter is so short. I didn't want to combine it and when Shane leaves. Also I didn't have it planned to put how Shane was feeling in there but as I was typing it just took a mind of it's own. I felt I needed to put in why Shane wants to do this and why he feels like he has to. I hope you like it. Review please. Also again if this story does well I am thinking of doing a sequel to it. I think I already have the plot line figured out. Let me know what ya'll think about that. As the story continues let me know if it needs a sequel or should I just make the other plot line a different story all together. Thanks Love ya'll for all the reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Everyone rode out to the edge of town with Shane. Eve was crying as usual. She had opted not to put on any make-up, which was smart. Michael kept asking Shane if he was sure he wanted to do this. Shane was trying to crack jokes with everyone, which in turn made Eve cry even harder. Claire was distant, like she was somewhere else. Of course, she was trying to keep her mind on anything else or she would be just like Eve. Every time her throat would close and her eyes would burn with tears she reminded herself the she promised not to cry in front of Shane. She would do plenty of that on the way home. Shane kept glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. When they got to the boarder Amelie, Oliver and Mrynin was there waiting. Oliver looked pissed as usual to be bothered with others problems, Mrynin somehow looked sad and worried. Amelie, of course, had the usual cold distant look she gave all humans. Claire believed there was love and caring in the vampire, just only and select few ever got to see it.

"Hello, Shane. Thank you for willingly taking this job. I am putting a lot of trust in you. In the past you have proven yourself worthy. That alone is the only reason I am letting you leave. Please do not prove me wrong. Also know that you have to come back when the job is complete."

"I give you me word, Amelie. I will complete this job and bring my father back to be judged. I also promise I am coming back. Everything I have to live for is standing here with me. These three are my family and I am not leaving them behind."

"I will hold you to your word, young Shane. Now you may say your good-byes. Oliver is going with you to where Frank was last spotted and fill you in on some last minute details. After that you are on your own. You will check in once every day. If you go longer than 24 hours without checking in then we will assume that you have chosen to side with your father and when we capture him you will be put on trail with him."

"I understand. Give me a few minutes with everyone. Oliver I will meet you at the car when I am ready."

"Of course, now the boy thinks I am a servant at his beck and call. The only reason I am doing this is so I can make sure it is done right."

"Oliver, just go get in the car and wait on young Shane. He deserves some time to say good-bye."

Oliver walked away mumbling the whole way to the car. Amelie walked a few feet away to stand with Mrynin, who surprisingly hadn't said anything the whole time. Shane turned to them. He had that smug 'I can do anything' look, but Claire knew it was all a front to make them feel better.

"Well, I guess this is it. I don't know how long I will be gone, but I am coming back so you better have my room open when I do get home. Michael, look out for these two for me please. They seem to attract trouble."

"You know I will, man. Just don't do anything stupid while you are gone. We need you to come home in one piece."

The gave each other a guy hug. You know the kind, where it is more of a beat on the back than anything else. Claire and Eve glanced at each other and rolled their eyes, which only made it even funnier since both of them were red-eyed from tears. Eve managed to stop crying because of that just as Shane turned to her.

"Eve, you really need to go without the dead look more often. It really is a waste of time, what with all the crying you do. It just washes off anyway. Oh, and if I come home and see you have turned the girl of my dreams right here into a mini you I will personally kill you. Vamp boyfriend or not. Watch out for yourself too. I know how you are when you get on a war path."

"You are the one who always comes home with bruises and scars, dumbass. I just start and supervise. There is no way I am screwing with my good looks. I just want to second what Michael said. Remember what I told you yesterday."

Shane just flipped her off and turned to take Claire in his arms. Neither of them noticed that Michael and Eve had gone to stand next to Amelie and Mrynin. Shane looked like he was about to cry too. That one look if heartache in his eyes is all it took to push Claire over the edge. She started crying and couldn't stop. Shane pulled her into his arms.

"Shhh, it is okay. Please, don't cry. What is wrong? Tell my and I will try to make it better, even if it means not going."

"No Shane. I know you need to do this. I also know deep down a small part of you wants to do this. I understand that, but it still doesn't make it any easier to say good-bye. I am going to worry about you the whole time, and don't you dare tell me not to worry. I love you and no matter what when you aren't in my sights I will always worry about you. Eve is right about you and bruises. That better be all you come back with. I am going to miss you."

"I know I can't tell you not to worry. I am the same way with you. All I have to worry about is my dad, but with you there is Queen Psycho, her friends and followers, plus a vampire boss who I am not 100% sure is cured. Mrynin still acts crazy most of the time."

"You know there is a reason they are called mad scientists. The assistants aren't the ones who have worry. It is everyone else."

"Yeah, whatever. There are still Monica and the psycho twins to worry about. Just promise me that you will watch your back while I am gone. I would hate to come home unharmed just to have to kill someone for hurting you. Also promise me you will wait for me. I don't know how long I will be gone but I will come back to you as soon as I can."

"Shane, you know I will wait for you. I love you. If I have to I will wait until the end of time. And you know I will watch me back with Monica or anyone else I don't know. In this town you three are really the only ones I trust completely anyway. Just stay safe and watch out for your dad. Please don't back down from him. Come back to me soon."

"I will be as careful as possible. I **will** come back to you. I love you."

They kissed until Oliver started to blow the horn. Claire looked over and saw the sun was coming up. She knew the vampires needed to get inside and Shane needed to get started looking for his dad. She gave him one last kiss and stepped over with Michael and Eve. Mrynin leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It will be alright, little bird. Amelie will do all she can to protect him if something goes wrong. She promised me this for you. It was the only way I would agree to it."

When Shane and Oliver were out of sight Amelie turned to them while Mrynin made his way to the limo.

"Claire, I need to talk to you before you leave. I do not want anyone else to know about what Shane is doing. Other than us six Richard is the only other person who knows about the job. Please, do not tell anyone what is about to happen. We still believe that Frank has friends in this town that we have not found yet. There will be rumors as to why he left. Just let them go and do nothing to stop them. When the job is complete everything will be straightened out. I have already told Mrynin this but I am promising you as well. I will do everything in my power to make your Shane safe if something goes wrong. You have my word. You may start classes and work back one month from today. I must leave now."

"Thank you, Amelie. I know everything you are doing right now is to try and make me feel better. If I want to go back to work earlier may I? I might just go crazy with nothing to do for a whole month."

"If you want you may start work back in two weeks, but classes must wait. Do not start those back for a month. Although you may take longer for those if you would like. I am sure Mrynin will be teaching you what you would learn in class anyway. Good day, Claire."

Claire got in the car and they went home. She went straight upstairs to Shane's room and fell on the bed. She cried like there was no tomorrow. She felt like someone had ripped her heart out. Michael and Eve left her alone to get it all out of her system the way she saw fit. They didn't see her for the rest of the day. Both of them decided to take the rest of the week out from work and stay home with her. Neither of their bosses complained. Guess Amelie knew that was coming and took care of it for them. It was going to be a long week for all of them. None of them left the house much for the whole week unless they had to. They really helped each other out that first week. It helped make them stronger and prepare them for the things to come although at the time they didn't think things could get any worse.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The nest couple of weeks went by without any unusual events. Claire would wake up in Shane's room and for a few seconds forget Shane was gone. Then it would hit her again and bring her back under the gloom. She would get up only when Eve would come and check on her. She would get dressed and go downstairs. She would do nothing but sit on the couch and stare at the game console sitting by the T.V. She thought it looked lonely, but couldn't bring herself to touch it. The only time she would eat was when Michael and Eve made her. At the end of the second week Eve and Michael were getting so worried that they decided to have a talk with Claire during supper. They both knew it was hard for her, but her parents had called that day and had a long talk with Michael about what to do with Claire. That made Michael decide to put his foot down. Eve, of course, was siding with him on this one. She was terrified of how depressed Claire had become. She was losing weight, fast. She also wasn't sleeping at night. Eve and Michael both heard Claire crying late at night. As soon as they sat down to eat Michael started the discussion,

"Claire, we need to talk to about something. You have got to stop this moping around. All you do all day is sit on the couch. You aren't doing anything. You don't eat, sleep, or talk to someone unless spoken to. You haven't left the house since Shane left. You are acting like he is dead. The way you are acting isn't healthy. You are taking yourself down into a deep depression. Shane wouldn't want you to act like this."

"Michael, I'm sorry. I can't help it. Without him here it feels like I have nothing to be happy about. It's not that I don't want to eat. It is just I am not hungry. I can't sleep at night because I'm not tired. I don't want to leave the house because I don't think I can deal with the rumors. I just miss. I can't deal with the looks everyone would give me."

Claire said all of this without a single ounce of emotion in her voice. She sounded like a robot on autopilot. Eve looked at Michael and gave it a try.

"Claire, honey, we all miss him. He is coming back. He would hate himself if he knew you were like this. Amelie said you could start work back. Why don't you go to the lab tomorrow? I'm sure Mrynin would love to have your company. I think you are the only one besides Amelie that can stand to be around him for long periods of time. He has to be lonely. I am sure he has some experiment he wants to try. We are the only ones worried about you. Your parents are too, They called today wanting to know if there was anything we could do to cheer you up."

Claire didn't even react to that. She didn't even look up. She just sat there pushing her food around on her plate. That bit of non-emotion was what pushed Michael over the edge. All his anger, hurt, and fear for Claire's life boiled over and out.

"Damnit, Claire! This has got to stop. You can't live you life around Shane. I hate to say that, but it is true. I know how you feel about him and I can tell it is real. I see it in your eyes. I also know he feels the same way about you, but he wouldn't want you make him the center of your universe. You still have a life outside of Shane. If you aren't going to get any better here then maybe…"

"Then what, Michael? What are you saying?"

Claire looked like she knew exactly what he was saying, but still had to ask anyway. She also was beginning to show some emotion, even if that emotion was anger. Unfortunately Eve was beginning to show the same emotion.

"What I am saying, Claire, is if being here is doing this to you then maybe you shouldn't be here while Shane is gone. Maybe you should move in with your parents until Shane gets back. I don't want to see you go, but if it makes you better, then it is for the best."

"Michael, what the hell are you doing? This isn't what we discussed when we decided to talk to Claire. I won't let you kick her out. That isn't fair. Would you kick me out if I got depressed like this?"

"Eve, now you know I'm not doing this to be mean. I am doing this for Claire's health. If you keep this up much longer, Claire, you are going to wind up in the hospital or dead. Plus it would only be temporary. When Shane comes back you can move back in. I hate to do it, but you aren't making any effort to get better. The whole time we have been sitting here you haven't ate a bite. You have just been pushing the food around with your fork."

"Well, Michael, I hate to tell you this, but I am not going anywhere. I refuse to move out. I promised Shane I would wait on him and to me that means staying here. If that means I have to change how I have been acting, then damnit I will. You want me to eat, then stay right there and watch me eat this whole plate. I will do anything you want, I **WILL NOT** move out. I am going to be here when Shane get back."

Michael and Eve sat there and watched Claire as she ate everything on her plate. When they was done. Claire took the dishes in the kitchen and started to clean up. Eve sat there staring at the door with a shocked look on her face. Michael just had a knowing smug look.

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? You knew that if you threaten to kick her out it would snap her out of it."

"Yep, it is called reverse physiology. I knew if I told her she had to leave she would do anything not to."

"You bastard. You could have told me you were going to do that. I wouldn't have blown up like that."

"Well, I didn't know before hand I was going to do it. It just came to me last minute. I am sorry for keeping you in the dark, but at least there is a spark in her again. She may be pissed at me for a while, but at least she will be healthy."

Claire walked in putting her phone in her pocket.

"I just got off the phone with Mrynin. He said I can start back tomorrow if one of you can drop me off and pick me up. Michael I didn't mean to be so hateful earlier. If you want to kick me out you have every right to. Just know I don't want to leave."

"It is okay, Claire. We don't want you to go. You just have to promise to try to live your life as if Shane was here."

"I will try my best, but there will be times that I just won't be able to do it."

" We understand that. Come on let's all go to bed. We have a long day tomorrow. Eve can take you the lab and I will pick you up around sundown."

They all headed upstairs. Michael and Eve went to their bedrooms and Claire went to Shane's. She laid on the bed waiting for the tears to come, but they never did. She slept through the night for the first time in over two weeks


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next couple of weeks passed normally, or what passed for normal where Claire was concerned. Mrynin just had her clean and organize the lab for that time. Most of that time was spent arguing over whether or not using a human for parts of a new computer was a good idea. Claire stated that it was wrong to kill someone, vampire or human, just to use their brain and other parts for the computer. She thought in the back of her mind that Mrynin wanted to use her for this and as long as she could keep him from doing it, she would. Mrynin, of course, was all for killing someone just for that. It was times like that Claire wondered if he was really cured or if that time he gave her a sample of his brain tissue really did do permanent damage. Maybe Shane was right, not that she would ever tell him that. He would never let her go back to work if she did.

One thing Claire didn't know was that Amelie had been keeping watch on how she was doing. She would check with Michael everyday to see how Claire was holding up. Those first two weeks she had considered calling Shane home and finding another way to catch Frank Collins. She almost did too. She did not want something to happen to Claire. Yes, she was a "pawn" in the lively hood of Morganville, as Claire put it once, but she was also more to Amelie, even if only a few would ever know it for safety reasons. Amelie had grown fond of Claire. You could even say she had grown to love her. Amelie saw much of herself in Claire. The same passion, fight, and will to live and even die for what she believed in. Amelie thought Claire would make a great vampire if she ever wanted it. Oliver had told her in detail how Claire first fought to save the infected vampires of Blacke and even shot Morley when he threatened to feed from her friends only to pull the town together for a blood drive so the vampires could feed once cured. Oliver even told her he thought Claire would make a very powerful vampire. For Oliver to say that freely Amelie knew it to be true. Amelie of course would never take the choice away from Claire. She knew the child would despise being a vampire. When Michael told Amelie Claire was going back to work she knew the girl would be okay.

Claire was up and ready to go the day she was allowed to start classes back. Once she had started working again it had drove her nuts not to be able to go to class everyday. Eve was driving her, but Claire was on her own the rest of the day. She decided to get the coffee ready while Eve got a shower. Michael was up already up when she walked into the kitchen. He had beat her to making the coffee. After she poured herself a cup she sat down at the table across form him.

" Morning. Michael. What are you doing up this early?"

" I just thought I would be up when you left. Now you have to promise me that you are going to be extra careful on campus. Monica has a lot of friends there. There will be no telling who she gets to come after you."

" I know, Michael. I plan on staying out in the open on the way to class and any breaks I have will be spent under Eve's watchful eye at the U.C. I also don't plan on talking to anyone I don't know or trust. So that knocks it down to no one besides Eve and teachers, not that I trust most of them to help unless it is a last choice. I promise to be careful, Michael. The hardest part of the day will be listening to the rumors from the locals. The worst one will be Monica though. I will come back home right after classes are over."

Eve had walked into the kitchen during this. She leaned against the counter while they talked. Claire noticed she had on her black trench coat again. Claire couldn't see how she could stand to wear it in the Texas heat, but to each her own so she let Eve do her thing.

"Michael, I think CB will be able to handle herself today. She has learned a lot since coming here. She isn't the little breakable girl she use to be. Plus Shane would kill us if we let anything happen to her. Also I think Amelie put a death warrant out for anyone who hurts her. Just relax a little bit."

" You are right, Eve, but I am still going to worry. You know I think of Claire like my sister."

" Well, I for one am going to try and not over worry. It causes grey hairs and I so would not look good grey headed before I am thirty. You ready to go, Claire?"

"Yeah just let me grab my bag. And, Eve, you dye your hair. You would never know if you had a grey hair."

" True, but it is the thought of getting grey hairs that makes me shudder."

They left Michael in the kitchen laughing at them and headed to campus. Claire was so ready to be back at her classes. She missed her challenges more than anything. Her life felt dull without them. She wanted some excitement in her life right now to keep her mind off of Shane. Little did she know, she was going to get her wish for excitement today. Classes passed by easily enough. No one questioned her absence nor her sudden return. For the most part she didn't hear any rumors about Shane. The ones she did hear didn't have much heat behind them. The fire of that gossip had died down while she was gone. That must be why Amelie ordered her to wait a month before going back to class. She knew it wouldn't be anywhere as bad as it would have been that first week. Claire spent her break in the U.C. just reading and drinking a mocha. She hadn't even seen Monica or her wanna-bes yet, but she knew she would see them before the day was over with. She knew it couldn't be avoided. Monica had to be dying to get back at her. She would deal with them when that time came.

Afternoon classes flew by. She was still ahead in all of them. She could have stayed out longer, but she was afraid she would miss something she didn't know. She never saw Monica and was a bit shocked by that. She stopped by and told Eve that she was heading home. As she left campus she decided to call Michael and let him know too. She got the number dialed and hit send. She heard him answer on the other end but never got to say anything. As she passed the first alley someone in the shadows reached out and dragged her in. The first thing in her mind was that Jason had snapped again and came after her. That is until she heard giggling. Monica hadn't given up on her after all. Claire slowly put the phone back in her pocket still connected to Michael.

" Well, look here. We found an alley rat. What should we do with it? Don't they say to kill them because of the diseases they carry?"

Gina and Jennifer just laughed at that. Claire made it worse by what came out of her mouth, but she couldn't help it. Monica left herself open for it and Eve was rubbing off on Claire with the comebacks.

"You would know all about diseases, wouldn't you?"

" Oh, little bitch is cranky today. What, upset because Shane skipped town without you? Well just to let you know she stopped by my house before he left town to tell me good-bye. All night long. Now before your little comment I was just going to have a little fun, but now I think I really will kill you."

Gina pulled out a big looking knife and handed it to Monica. _What is it with that girl and knives_, Claire thought. Jennifer and Gina each grabbed an arm. Monica held the knife to Claire's throat, but she refused to show any emotion to Monica. Monica pressed harder and Claire felt blood start to run down her neck where the tip had broke the skin. Claire thought she was going to die. _Shane is going to be so pissed I got myself killed_. Claire had just enough time to think that when she heard a male voice at the end of the alley.

"Claire, there you are! I have been looking all over for you. Did you forget we were suppose to go to your house to study?"

" Uh, yeah, man. Sorry, I just had so much on my mind today. Do you two mind letting go of my arms?"

Monica looked pissed about being interrupted. Claire thought she was going to kill them both.

" Who the hell are you? I don't ever remember seeing you around before."

" I am your worst nightmare, bitch, if you ever even think about touching her again. I know all about this little town and I can make your life a living hell."

They guy pulled up the sleeve of his shirt to show the cuff bracelet with a symbol on it. Claire couldn't remember the name of the vampire that had that symbol, but from what she had heard the vampire was pretty badass and didn't take shit from anyone. He also didn't like people messing with his patrons. Monica knew that as well from the look on her face. Gina and Jennifer dropped Claire's arms so quick you would have thought she burned them. They all three walked away as fast as they could without flat out running and showing just how scared they were.

" Claire, are you okay? Here use this to get your neck to stop bleeding."

He handed her a handkerchief from his back pocket. She held it to her neck and just stared at him. _How the hell did he wind up here? And with a Protector?_ She never told anyone where she was going to school except for Elizabeth. Did she tell him? He looked like he was waiting for her to say something. She could talk at least.

" What the hell are you doing in Morganville, Robert? And what do you mean you know all about the town?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Robert bent down to help Claire stand up, but she just sat there staring at him waiting for answers. She had so many thoughts running through her mind. Robert went to high school with her. He was an advanced student like her, but not as advanced so he was a year behind her. He was the only other person besides Elizabeth that Claire really talked to. Even then Claire really didn't talk to him much. She always got the feeling that he wanted more than just friendship. Of course, Claire wasn't interested in having a relationship in high school, she just wanted to get finished with it and get out of there.

All of a sudden there was a body in front of Claire and Robert was being thrown against the opposite wall. It took a couple of seconds for Claire to realize who it was because all she saw was a black coat and hat. That is until the body picked Robert up and went to bite his neck.

" Michael, no! Don't hurt him."

" Claire, why are you stopping me? This guy just cut your neck. If I hadn't got here when I did he would have killed you and then Shane would have killed me, and Eve would have killed him for killing me."

" Michael, Robert didn't hurt me. That was Monica. She had a knife to my throat and if he hadn't shown up she would have killed me. He saved my life."

" Wait, you just called him by name. Do you know him? I know he isn't local. I would remember him. Is he from the college?"

" Yeah, I know him and he isn't a local, but I don't know him from the college. I grew up with him."

Claire didn't think Michael could get any paler, but he sure did then. The dropped Robert and started pacing, like he was nervous.

" You mean I just exposed myself to an outsider? I have to get in touch with someone to take care of this. I don't even know who to contact. Is it Oliver or do I need to go straight to Amelie? I don't know what to do. All I know is this is bad, very bad."

Claire could tell Michael was working himself up for a big freak out. She had to step in since Robert just seemed to be sitting there dumbfounded.

" Michael, trust me, you don't have to freak out and you defiantly don't have to contact Oliver or Amelie. Robert has a Protector."

" Wha- How is that possible?"

" I have no idea. I was wondering that as well when you came up all avenger style."

They both turned to look at Robert who went from looking like he was death coming for him to looking like he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

" Oh, um, ha. Hey, I'm Robert. Claire is this your Protector?"

" No, this is Michael. He isn't anyone's Protector."

" Oh, well I take it he is your boyfriend with how he came to save the day."

" No he isn't my boyfriend either. He is my housemate and kinda like my big brother. Now quit changing the subject. You always did that in school. How do you know about Morganville?"

" Oh yeah, I guess you are wondering about that."

" You think?"

Claire slapped Michael on the arm. He had enough sense to look like it actually hurt.

" Dude, how do you get away with that? All the others I have met look like they would take your arm off if you tried that."

All Claire could do is sigh and turn to Michael.

" Maybe we should head to the house to continue this. I think it is going to take a while and you are starting to turn red."

" Yeah, maybe you are right. Come on, Robert. You aren't going anywhere until you explain everything, starting with how you got to know the truth about Morganville."

**I am sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to get something up but I also didn't want to stop in the middle of explaining how Robert got there and going deeper into his past with Claire. I will have more up soon, I promise.**


End file.
